Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)
"Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)" by Avishay Goren & Yossi Cohen ''is featured on ''Just Dance Now ''and Just Dance 2015. Dancer The dancer is a female with alabaster tinted skin, long brown hair, mint green bandana, green-yellow-and-magenta jacket, magenta cropped shirt with black spots, red glove, green leggings with black and yellow strips, and yellow sneakers. Background A red background with yellow random lines and human silhouettes. Sometimes the background turns pink, or gold, or green, with white lines, or red, orange and yellow with people doing the ola together. At some points, the background becomes a green version of the Coca-Cola logo. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2, & 3. '''Put your right arm up while kicking. '''Gold Move 4. '''Cross your hands in a rap styled pose. FYM GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, & 3 FYM GM 2.png|Gold Move 4 Trivia * Technically, this song can be earned by: ** PAL: Play ''Just Dance 2015 for 60 minutes. ** NTSC: Free (now paid) DLC. * This song and ''The World is Ours'' can be received in the USA and Canada by doing the following (This method only works for the Wii U): *# Leave Just Dance 2015 and change your country from USA/Canada to another country (Mexico or Brazil recommended) in the system settings. *# Create a new Nintendo Network ID. *# Go to the eShop on your new foreign Nintendo Network ID and download/install Movement is Happiness from the Just Dance 2015 DLC page *# Start Just Dance 2015 and let it install the song, making sure you can see the song at the very end of the song list. *# Leave Just Dance 2015 and change your country back to USA/Canada in the system settings. *# Log into your American/Canadian Nintendo Network ID. *# Start Just Dance 2015 and ensure Movement is Happiness is at the end of the song list. * The coach resembles ''Man Down''. * The routine takes moves from ''Walk This Way'', the Extreme version of ''Run the Show'', Body Movin','' Blame It on the Boogie'' and the Sweat version of ''Troublemaker''.'' * This routine has some thing to do with ''The World is Ours; Coca Cola is "promoting" both songs. ** Since the song is promoted by Coca Cola, maybe the red background with white stripes resembles the Coca Cola logo. ** This is also the second Coca Cola promoted song. The first one was The World is Ours. ''It's followed by [[The Choice Is Yours|''The Choice Is Yours]]. * The song has the second longest title (after [[Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)|''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)]]) in the whole [[Just Dance (series)|''Just Dance series]], not counting ''Kurio ko uddah le jana'' which has a shortened title. * A record of 1.02 million stars have been awarded to players of this song on Just Dance Now. It is the first song to have awarded over 1 million stars. ** In some countries, you can also simply download it from the store. ** You can't get it if you are in USA or Canada. However, if you have a different region's console (or you change your country) and the game, you can get it. ** You can get this song through Just Dance Now coding, along with The World is Ours. * This song used to be free in the shop for a while, but you now have to pay for it in order to get the song. ** But this only occurs when the song has not been downloaded while it was free, people who downloaded it when it was free can still re-download it at anytime. * On April 14th, 2015, the restriction for this song and The World is Ours was removed for the day on Just Dance Now. The next day, the restriction was added back, making it unable to play in the US and Canada once again. However, after The Choice Is Yours was added, the restriction has been removed. * The song was accessible if you added it to your favorites before the restriction was added back in the NTSC region, along with The World is Ours; However, Ubisoft has released a patch where the songs can no longer be accessible through your favorites section. * The backup red dancers might be the one from The World Is Ours. What is interesting, is that Both this song and World is Ours are promoted by Coca-Cola. * There is a glitch on the NTSC Just Dance Now. If you go to the homepage and click songs, you will see this song and The World is Ours icon on there. However, if you go to the dance room, both of those songs aren't there. * There is a good chance that this song was made by Ubisoft. The reason is because if you try to search this song on YouTube, there will be nothing other than the gameplay. * There is one video though which a YouTuber uploaded. It is an official audio video with all the effects removed. * As of August 14, 2015, the song has been replaced by The Choice Is Yours as a free Coca Cola song on Just Dance Now. * The coach's avatar can be unlocked by 5 Mojocoins but when downloading this song in the shop it says Includes 1 exclusive avatar. ** This means that you can have the same avatar two times. ** The same thing happens with'' Papaoutai.'' Gallery Find Your Thing.png|JD Now Gameplay findyourmove.jpg|Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) 44-Movement_Is_Happiness(Find_Your_Thing).png|Just Dance Now Avatar 10695028 1463954133883575 1767154043 n.jpg|DLC Confirmation MIH.png|Ubisoft confirming NTSC DLC. LOLOL.PNG movementishappinesspictos.png|Pictograms MovementIsHappinessBetaPictogram.png|Beta Pictogram 1 MovementIsHappiness(FindYourThing)BetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 mihcoach.jpg Screenshot 2014-10-08-19-03-23-1.png findyourmove_cover.png MovementJdnow19.jpg|On Menu findyourmove_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Videos Movement Is Happiness - Avishay Goren & Yossi Cohen (Audio) File:Just Dance Now - Movement Is Happiness - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2015 - Movement is Happiness-0 Site Navigation Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Solo Females Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:2010's Category:DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Leaked Songs Category:Recycled moves Category:Pop Songs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Region Exclusives Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Beta Elements Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Shirley Henault Category:Free Downloadables Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited